1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular use cooling apparatus provided with a radiator for dissipating the heat from the cooling water in a water-cooled internal combustion engine and also a radiator for dissipating heat from the cooling water of other water-cooled cooling systems such as a water-cooled intercooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 32, for example, a radiator 102 for dissipating the heat from the cooling water in the internal combustion engine 101 and a radiator 104 for dissipating heat from cooling water of a water-cooled intercooler 103 have different requirements for the cooling performances for the cooling water and therefore are usually separately provided so as to form mutually independent cooling systems.